Campus Bonfire (The Supernaturals)
Campus Bonfire is the tenth episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It aired on March 9, 2015, garnering a total of 9.20 million US viewers. Plot When 3 students are found dead, Tyson and the gang try to catch the wolf behind the killing. They must figure out who the next target is during the bonfire to catch the wolf before more innocent lives become at risk. Summary Ashley, a student from NTU, casually jogs around the park outside the school. As she almost finishes a lap around the park, she sees a girl lying on the ground. She walks over, only to find her bloody with her throat slashed. She panics and tries to scream for help, but before she could, she is suddenly grabbed by a werewolf and blood spatters among the trees. Joel and Valentine talk about Tyson’s near death experience as they jog for their gym class, running behind their class. Coach Anderson tells them to hurry up as they are almost finished with their run. Joel then notices that Queen was not behind them. They then hear her screams, as everyone goes back to locate her, only to see Queen staring at two dead bodies. Later that day, the police blocks the park off from the public, as they ask Queen, and the whole class, including Coach Anderson, Valentine and Joel about how they found the scene. Meanwhile, Louie breaks the news to Tyson. Jenna managed to get a hold of photos of the crime scene from Joel and shows it to both of them. Mason and Rex joins them to discuss the crime scene as Rex tells them that it is definitely a werewolf who did the killing, with Mason backing him up. As they finish their conversation, Jacqueline Matheus, a member of the student council, walks up to them as she hands them a flyer to the campus bonfire on Friday night, giving flirty looks at Louie. Louie leaves with Jacqueline, with Mason giving him a stern look. Felicia and Dylan then joins them as they break them the news that another female student was murdered, the same way the other two that Queen found was murdered. They then suspect that the werewolf might attack again, and that the campus bonfire might be the night, so they all decide to go. Later that night, Joel and Rex comes over to Tyson’s house, where Macy prepares food for them, as she talks about the recent murders in the school, expressing her concern. Theo then jokes about how it might be a stalker, considering the victims are all females with blonde hair. As Tyson, Joel and Rex head to the game room, they reconsider Theo’s theory. They then conclude that the next victim will be blonde. They contact the rest to tell them their discovery. The next night, they head to the campus in the afternoon to prepare for the bonfire. Dylan joins Jared as they help set up the fire for the night. Felicia and Jenny separate from the guys as they head over to the locker room to keep an eye. Rex, Louie and Mason stays close to the parking lot to look for suspicious people. Tyson and Joel walk around as they look at all the blonde girls enjoying themselves. Joel has instructed everyone to have their bluetooth phone on in order to communicate. Somewhere in the crowd, from the point of view of the werewolf, he eyes Tyson and Joel, like he knows them and what they are up to. Jacqueline realizes that the drink station is almost running out of punch, so she heads to the science building to grab more stock by the cafeteria. As walks down the hallway, she feels that someone is following her, but ignores it when she finds no one. Valentine then runs through the crowd as she goes looking for Felicia. She bumps into Dylan, and asks him for Felicia’s whereabouts. Dylan points to the locker room. She runs and finds Jenny and Felicia standing outside the locker room, as she tells them that she found another connection between the victims. Felicia phones everyone that the victims are all in the same sports team in Volleyball. Louie then runs through the crowd as he reveals to everyone that Jacqueline is in the volleyball team. Jenny adds that she is the only remaining blonde player in the team. Louie tries to track her smell but is distracted from everyone else’s scent. Finally, Mason manages to isolate her smell and Rex and Louie follows him to the science building. Tyson, Joel, Jenny, Felicia and Valentine head to the building. Louie manages to get to an unconscious Jacqueline in time, before the werewolf tries to kill her. Louie manages to knock the werewolf down, and it is revealed to be Marcus. The girls bring Jacqueline to the hospital as the guys bring Marcus to the bunker. They questioned him, as Marcus reveals that he managed to make the illusion that he died when Mason was fighting him off. As Louie tries to end him, he tells them that he can be valuable to them, revealing that he knows how to beat Develro. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Maria Bello as Macy Stanton * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Ashleigh Brewer as Queen Davenport * Greer Grammer as Jacqueline Matheus * Glenn McCuen as Theo Stanton * Carson Boatman as Jared Winters * Renee Olstead as Jenna * Christian Antidormi as Louie * Debs Howard as Ashley * Kavan Smith as Coach Anderson * Shiloh Fernandez as Marcus